Fake Relationships Are Stupid
by ilovemybestfriends
Summary: "Will you be my girlfriend?" "Excuse me?" "What I meant to say is 'fake' girlfriend."
1. Chapter 1

June 1st

"Yo, Katie!"

Ugh. It was him. Travis Stoll. Why wouldn't he leave me alone? I'm just minding my own business, but he just has to come and interrupt me and my gardening. At least none of my siblings were in the strawberry fields. They would give me so much crap about him being here.

"Katie!" he called to me.

"Katie! Even if your back is turned towards me, I know you can hear me. Stop ignoring me. I'm not here to annoy you."  
I snorted. As if, I thought to myself.

"Too late, your mere presence annoys me," I said, turning around to face him.

He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. "Oh please. We all know what you really think of my amazing-o presence."

"Amazing-o? Is that your Spanish version of amazing or something?" I laughed and stood up. Travis could be so stupid sometimes.

"Whatever Katie. Enough of this chit-chat. I need to ask you a life or death question!" he whined.

"Fine then. Ask away," I answered. Okay worst possible scenario is him asking me for money or a favor. I think I can handle that.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Okay, I so didn't see that one coming.

"Excuse me?" I choked out. He chuckled running a hand through his curly brown hair.

"What I meant to say is 'fake' girlfriend." My eyes narrowed. He wanted me to be his 'fake' girlfriend? Oh Hades no!

"There is no way in Hades I would ever be your 'fake' girlfriend!" I said using finger quotations. I turned around signally my denial. Then I crouched down to continue gardening.

"Oh, I think this picture says otherwise, Katie," he said mischievously. Picture? What in the world was he talking about? I stood up and held my hand out for the photo. He quickly gave it to me and grinned.

I quickly glanced at the picture. It was of some girl and Chris Rodriguez making out.

"Man, Clarisse is going to be fuming when she sees this. What does this have to do with me though?"

"Why don't you look a little closer at the girl?" Travis smirked. I studied the girl's dark hair and green top. Oh my gods. That girl was me. When the Hades did this happen? Wait, it never did.

"YOU SON OF A-A-A…" I shouted, unable to find the right words to finish my insult.

"Biscuit?" he offered.

"BISCUIT! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME? DO YOU WANT ME KILLED, MURDERED, AND DEAD?"

"Yes, I want to find your slaughtered remains in the woods while playing capture the flag," Travis rolled his eyes. "Gods, Katie. All I want is for you to be my 'fake' girlfriend. Is that too much to ask for?" Travis sniffled for dramatic effect.

"Why should I?" I snarled wanting to know what was in this "relationship" for me.

"Well, obviously I'm blackmailing you, but you know my ex, Megan Andrews?" his voice took on a sad tone.

"Daughter of Apollo?"

"That's the one."

"Well, what about her?"

"She dumped me for Jake Mason. She said I wasn't- get this- buff enough. Can you believe that?" I actually felt a little sorry for him. But my anger overshadowed that sympathy.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that. He's so-" Travis's glare cut me off, "never mind. Go on."

"I want to make Megan jealous. This is where you come in. You'll be my girlfriend and we'll kiss, cuddle- you know the works. She'll want me back after a month tops. I'll make her beg for me back." In that moment, I was extremely scared. His blue eyes had darkened and took on an evil gleam.

"Um okay. Why do you want me of all people to be your 'fake' girlfriend?" I really was curious as to why he asked me.

"Because! You don't look half bad and you have an okay personality. You're definitely different than all the other girls I'd normally date."

"Is that a compliment?" I wondered.

"Sure!" he smirked. "So, will you be my 'fake' girlfriend, Katie Gardner?" he asked kneeling as if proposing to me.

"I'm sorry. I think it's wrong to do that."

"Well, I guess I'm off to see Clarisse then. I can't wait to see your remains!" Travis's blue eyes sparkled with mischief. Before I could think twice, I tackled him and was straddling him to get the picture that could be the death of me. I pinned his wrist that was holding the photo and grabbed it from him. I started tearing it up: halves, fourths, eighths, sixteenths. Finally, it was so shredded I seriously think it would be impossible to tape back together.

Then Travis turned the tables and was straddling me and pinning my wrists down.

"What the Hades do you think you're doing?" I growled.

"You don't honestly think that's the only copy I have do you? How do you think this picture was made? It's obviously the workings of a mastermind child of Hermes on the computer." His smirk made me want to slap him. My wrists were pinned down though.

"I'm going to destroy your computer when you let me go."

"Who said I did it? Honestly, I don't do my own dirty work, Katie." He grinned and shook his head like I was the crazy one. His grip on my wrists loosened and I made a move to sit up; he was too fast for me though.

"No- no, Katie. You still haven't said yes," Travis grinned crookedly.

"Fine. I'll be your stupid 'fake' girlfriend. Trust me, I won't enjoy this." A rare smile lit up his face.

"No worries, Katie. I'll make your first real and fake relationship amazing."

"How did you know I've never had a boyfriend?" I blurted out stupidly.

"You just told me," Travis laughed. Oh, I totally fell for that. Dang.

"Whatever," I muttered blushing. Travis kissed my cheek softly.

"I'll see you later, girlfriend," he said releasing my wrists and standing up. I sat up and rubbed my wrist.

"Later?"

"Duh, that's the part in the movies when the guy shows off his new girlfriend to everyone in the world." I continued to look at him confused. "You know in rom-coms?"

"In what?" I asked.

He gasped. "You've never seen a romantic comedy before? Oh my gods what is wrong with you!" he shouted.

"Of course I've seen a romantic comedy before! I just didn't know people called them rom-coms," I shouted embarrassed. How was I supposed to know this stuff? I wasn't a daughter of Aphrodite.

"Geez, Katie. If we're going to make this 'fake' relationship work, then you're going to need to know these things."

"My bad. I didn't know I was 'fake' dating a girl," I giggled.

Travis wiggled his eyebrows. "Oh, you know I'm a man. Don't make me prove it."

"Sure, whatever you say, Travis."

"Well I really must be going, girlfriend. I've got things to do, places to be, people to see." He started to run towards the gate. Then he turned and yelled, "See you later, beautiful!"

I rubbed my temples. What have I gotten myself into?

**A/N: This story is dedicated to my two best friends Abby and Unnati. I hope we can all find that one special guy someday. **

**Also, thanks to MidnightRose24. She's my fabulous beta! :]**

**And lastly, TwinkleLights123. She's one of my best fanfiction friends. **

**-Rachel**


	2. Chapter 2

June 6th

It's been five days since I became the "girlfriend" of Travis Stoll. Since then, all Hades has broken loose. I've been ridiculed and thought to be stupid. Aphrodite's daughters either hate my living guts or think my relationship with Travis is extremely adorable (Gag me). My sister asked me why I lowered my standards for him. They were gradually excepting Travis as my "boyfriend" though. All the boys who thought I was unattainable now thought I was easy. Let's just say I have been extremely pissed at anyone and everyone except for the boy who started this whole mess: Travis Stoll.

He's the only person who has been my real friend. Travis is even taking things extremely slow because of my inexperience with dating. We haven't kissed, hugged, or even held hands. I guess even for a fake relationship this was pretty nice. I had a feeling that was about to change soon though. Tonight's the night Megan Andrews, Jake Mason, and a bunch of other campers are coming back to camp after their school year. Kill me now, Zeus.

* * *

Because Travis and I were supposedly dating, we had to keep up appearances by hanging out. That's why we talked daily in the strawberry fields while I gardened for hours on end. You could tell he was extremely nervous today because he kept tapping his fingers on the ground while his other fingers pulled on the individual curls atop his head. It was pretty annoying hearing him go on and on about how worried he was. Plus, his nervous habits were started to get on my nerves.

"-she doesn't get jealous? What if Megan thinks we're lying? What-" If Travis doesn't stop saying "what if," I think I might strangle him. Then, we won't even have to worry about making anyone jealous.

I only rolled my eyes though. "We are lying, smart one."

"Well yeah, but it has to be so convincing she won't doubt our relationship."

"I'm a good actress, Travis," I said turning to face him.

"I doubt it." He totally opened up himself for my retort.

"I act like I enjoy talking to you all the time. Do I not?" I smirked.

"That was pretty good, but if I didn't know any better, I'd actually think you did like talking to me."

"In your dreams, Stoll."

"Sadly, I don't have any control of those." He winked.

He had stopped tapping his fingers but was still pulling his hair. I placed a hand on the hand pulling his curls and pried his fingers away from them. In the process, his brown curls brushed my fingertips. They were so freaking soft. I wonder what kind of shampoo he uses. Or maybe, he uses conditioner. Yeah, I bet that's it.

"-that's not the point though. Hey, Katie, are you listening to-"

"What kind of conditioner do you use?" I blurted out.

"What?" he asked bewildered.

"You're hair is really so-soft," I stammered. "I thought you might use conditioner or something. I um wanted my hair to be soft like yours," I babbled. I felt my cheeks redden.

He laughed and then smirked. "I don't use conditioner, sweetie. My hair's just naturally awesome. I bet your hair is just as soft as mine. Well, that's how it appears." Travis smiled and ran a hand through my hair causing me to blush even darker. I couldn't help but smile a little at his touch as well.

"Katie! Travis! Hi!" squealed the voice of my six-year-old sister Belle. She was named after the princess in The Beauty and the Beast and loved the whole romance idea.

"Hey, what's up?" I questioned.

"Travis should kiss you. He's your boyfriend," she answered innocently. I turned to see Travis grinning mischievously. I couldn't help but notice how his cheeks had tinged pink though.

"I thought boys had cooties, Belle," I said.

"Well, my daddy said boys grow out of cooties."

"Oh. Um…" I trailed off unsure of what to say.

"You are so right, Belle," Travis interrupted. Then he leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"No! It has to be on the lips! Do it right this time, Travis!" Belle commanded and whined simultaneously.

"Alright, you're the boss." He cupped my cheek and then pressed his lips to mine. I closed my eyes and knew I was experiencing my very first kiss. He started moving his soft lips and I surprisingly did the same. I smiled into the kiss and put my hands on his shoulders while his hands found their way to my dark brown hair.

Eventually I pulled away for some much needed air. Subconsciously, I licked my bottom lip which tasted like Travis or strawberries. I opened my eyes and realized Travis and I were still extremely close to each other. With his eyes still closed, Travis rested his forehead against mine. Then Belle was running away and squealing with delight saying how cute we were and how she couldn't wait to tell the rest of our cabin.

"Is she gone?" Travis whispered.

"Yeah, why?"

He opened his eyes and said, "Did you enjoy your first kiss?"

"I guess so…" I said mischievously.

"What does that mean?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"Well," I fluttered my eyelashes, "you're the only guy I've ever kissed. How do I know that's the best I can get?"

"Don't make me prove myself, Gardner. I was barely kissing you," Travis retorted sounding a bit offended.

"Whatever, Stoll," I said standing up and brushing my jeans off.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm hungry and the dinner horn should be blowing any second." After making that statement the horn blew. "Come on, we have to hurry. Everyone should be here by now." I was pretty excited to see my best friend Sophie. She was a daughter of Athena and had the trademark blond hair and gray eyes. Sophie also had a large crush on Jake Mason which was one of the reasons I started dating Travis. I thought she deserved him over Megan.

All Travis did was sit there and look at me like a sad puppy though. I held out my hand and he grabbed it, standing up in the process.

"Come on, cutie. Let's get some yummy food," I spoke softly and reassuringly.

"Only because you called me a cutie," he grinned.

We walked hand in hand to the gate where I opened it and then shut it behind us. Travis pulled my hand and arm around his waist and put his own arm around my shoulders.

"Showtime," he whispered.

"You'll be fine," I reassured him.

When we got to the pavilion, Travis felt the need to place a short kiss on my lips in before we went to our separate tables. This PDA earned shocked looks from the returning campers including Sophie who was sitting with her mouth agape. She gave me a look saying we were going to talk later. I nodded.  
After getting a few slices of veggie pizza, I sacrificed some to my mom and Aphrodite. I ate silently, wishing the staring would stop.

When dinner was over, Megan approached me. Let the drama begin.

"Hi, Katie, right?" she asked while flipping her blond hair over her shoulder.

"Um, yeah?" I rolled my eyes.

"I guess your Travis's new girlfriend, huh?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Way to state the obvious."

"Travis will dump you soon. You're too headstrong and independent." She looked me up and down. "You could use some make-up too."

"That may be true, but at least I'm not a clingy and self-centered skank," I hissed and walked over to Sophie who had apparently been waiting for me. Jake then decided to appear out of nowhere.

"Yo, Megan, I'm gonna go work on some swords. See ya later. Oh, hey, Sophia," Jake grinned. "How've you been?"

"Great, but its Sophie," Sophie said softly.

"I know," he winked. " I can't wait to sword fight you tomorrow."

"What so you can get a beat down when we don't even have class yet?" she laughed.

"Ha ha. You're hilarious. I'll see you tomorrow, Sophia," Jake said walking away. Megan didn't look pleased, but oh well. That's what you get, heifer.

Sophie and I linked arms and went to the beach so we could catch up on each other's lives.

**A/N: This is dedicated to my best friend Unnati.**

**Thanks are given to my fantastic beta MidnightRose24.**

**Thank you to my wonderful reviewers, followers, and favorite-rs. I love you all.**

**I also love TwinkleLights123 and ****xXStupid-Little-LiarXx. They are my fanfiction besties. :]**

**Reviews, flames, ideas, and constructive criticism are all appreciated and accepted. **

**-Rachel**


	3. Chapter 3

Still June 6th

"I don't know, Katie. That just seems so un-Travis like. Don't you think?" Sophie wondered. I had told her about the whole fake relationship thing. She had been pretty shocked at first but after hearing the entire story, she seemed skeptical.

"What are you talking about?" I asked staring at the few stars that could be seen from my spot on the beach.

"Why would Travis Stoll try and make an ex jealous? He could have practically any girl at this camp. I don't understand why he would choose you either. I mean sure you're gorgeous and amazing but his reasoning for choosing you seems off. 'You don't look half bad and you have an okay personality. You're definitely different than all the other girls I'd normally date'," she scoffed using quotations. "I don't know. I just think he has an ulterior motive. Maybe," she said twirling her blond hair around a finger, "he's using it as an excuse to get close to you. Yeah, I think that's it. OMG! Based on observation, Travis actually likes you! That's my hypothesis anyways."

"No," I shook my head, "do not hypothesize."

"Why?"

"Your hypotheses are normally right."

"It's not my fault Athena's children are almost always correct," she spoke smugly.

"Whatever. Spill, Sophia."

"I don't know what you are talking about." She was lying of course. Her cheeks had tinged pink.

"Don't lie, sweetheart. What's been going on between you and Jake? He was talking to you. When did that happen? Last time I checked, you were just crushing on him."

Sophie mumbled a response.

"What was that?" I cupped my ear.

"Before I left to go home, I went to the arena where Jake just happened to be. He asked to sword fight. We fought and I won. We talked a little. I think we were flirting actually. Jake said he wanted a rematch the day after we came back to camp. I said sure and that I looked forward to it. One of his brothers came up to us and said that Jake's mom was here. Then he asked for my email and name which I happily wrote on his arm. When I wrote my name, the "e" looked like an "a". That's why he calls me Sophia. We've been emailing since that day we fought. It just pisses me off that he can't see how Megan really is. The only reason she's even dating Jake is because he's extremely good-looking."

"Good-looking? Are you serious? Stop being so old-fashioned," I laughed.

"Fine," she crossed her arms, "he's pretty sexy. It doesn't matter though. He'll probably always see me as his best female friend."

"Sophie, he'll come to his senses. Look at Percy and Annabeth. It took him-what-five years to come to grip with his feelings for his best female friend? Jake just needs time."

"Are you telling me to wait five years for a guy to come to grip with his feelings? Because-"

I cut her off. "Off course not. You could always make the first move…" I trailed off.

"He has a girlfriend," she whispered sadly.

"And Dumbledore's gay. Can we please stop stating the obvious?"

Her jaw dropped. "NO! You've got to be kidding me. Dumbledore cannot be gay!" I grinned knowing I had distracted my best friend.

"I'm for real. J. K. Rowling said it."

"No. Dumbledore was supposed to end up with Professor McGonagall. They were a match made in Hogwarts," she whined.

"It's alright, Sophie. He's dead. It doesn't matter."

"You're right. He's dead. He's dead." She continued to repeat it like a nut job. I quickly tuned her out.

"Who's dead?" I would have screamed if Sophie hadn't put her hand over my mouth. I looked up to see my boyfriend.

"Dumbledore," I said ignoring the fact that he had appeared out of nowhere. He looked at me like I had grown an extra head.

"You know, the best headmaster at Hogwarts," Travis continued to look confused. "The old dude in the Harry Potter movies with the long beard that died in the sixth movie."

"Oh! Wasn't he gay?" he questioned intertwining our fingers. I tried to remove my fingers but he wouldn't let me.

"How did you know?" Sophie inquired with eyes narrowed.

"I may not be a Harry Potter fanatic like you two freaks, but I'm pretty sure it's common knowledge."

"It's not very nice to call your girlfriend a freak," Sophie scolded.

"Yeah, I know. She knows I still like her though," he smiled cheekily.

"Would you still say that if you knew that I knew that you two were fake dating?" Travis froze.

"Sophie," I groaned shaking my head, "You have no tact."

"Sorry," she giggled. Travis continued to remain frozen.

"Ignore her. Are you mad that I told her? She is my best friend. I figured you would have already told Connor," I whispered into his ear. He quickly thawed at my whispers.

"I'm not mad, Katie. I was just taken off guard. I did tell Connor if that's okay," he whispered back.

"It's fine. You don't have to answer Sophie's question either."

"Thanks," he said and kissed my cheek. Sophie raised her eyebrows at the intimate gesture but said nothing. I gave her a look that said to drop it.

I looked at my watch. "Hey, it's getting kind of late. We should head back to our cabins." Just then, giggling could be heard.

"Jake! What about curfew?" It was Megan. Please gag me.

"Who cares?" Jake and Megan came into view. His arm was around her shoulders and her arm was around his waist. Sophie turned white and clenched her fists.

"Hi guys," Megan said in her sugary voice. "What are you up to?"

"We were talking and now we're leaving." I gritted my teeth together in frustration.

"You know, we should all triple sometime. Oh wait," Megan shook her head, "silly me. I forgot. Little Sophie doesn't have a boyfriend. What a shame!" Sophie's eyes flashed dangerously. Megan was one step away from a slap in the face. "Plus, the only boy she wants doesn't want her. It's pretty sad if you ask me. Maybe, if she was a little more-" Sophie slapped her. Hard. Red cheek hard. Oh my gods.

"Stop acting like you know me because you don't. You think you have the right to say whatever the Hades you want. Guess what? That's a lie. The world doesn't revolve around you. It never has and it never will. P.S. Just because you're dating Jake doesn't mean you can email me. You think you can tell me I can't talk to him. We've been emailing all school year." Megan's jaw dropped. Dang, this was like a soap opera!

"M&M's?" Travis offered whispering. I nodded and he poured some into my hand that wasn't intertwined with his. Our eyes were still glued to the scene unfolding before us.

"Sophie," Jake finally spoke, "why didn't you tell me about this?" He disentangled himself from Megan. She didn't look to happy about that.

"You wouldn't have understood," she said with her arms crossed. "She's your girlfriend. You would have been blind towards her actions. You have been blind. She's blinded you," she whispered looking down.

"Are you serious?" Megan screeched. "You're actually going to listen to her?"

"Apparently, I've been blind. I don't want to be deaf too," Jake said dangerously turning to face her.  
I nudged Travis and held out my hand for more M&M's. He poured a few more into my hand. This was like going to the movies for crying out loud.

Sophie looked at me. Her eyes filled with tears. She was hurt. I gave her a look that said to go. She nodded in appreciation. Then she was off running to her cabin.

"We're over!" Jake growled. "Everyone warned me about you, but I was so stupid and naïve." He looked around. "Where's Sophie?" After hearing this question, Megan marched away. Oh well. Better luck next time, sweetheart.

"She left," I said noticing his crestfallen face.

"Oh. Do you-"

"I'd wait 'til tomorrow."

"But-"

"Yes, she'll probably sword fight you. Any injuries shouldn't be taken too serious though." Travis snorted and I grinned.

"Dude, when you apologize don't kiss her. She needs space. You did kind of act like a jerk." Jake nodded.

"You would know about being a jerk, Travis. Huh, Mr. Jerk," I joked.

"It's King Jerk to you, Katie," he smirked. I just slapped his shoulder playfully.

"Alright, enough with the cute-fest. Its past curfew. I'd rather not be caught," Jake said.

Travis wiggled his eyebrows. "That's not what you said to…" he trailed off because of the fierce glare Jake was giving him. "Um, never mind. Later, Jake." He stood up letting go of my hand and brushed the sand off his shorts. He held out a hand to me, I grabbed it and he pulled me up.

"Thanks," I said brushing off my jeans. After I was done, Travis threw an arm around my shoulders.

"Well, I'm gonna go," Jake said. "Good night."

"Night, Jake," Travis and I spoke in unison. Then he was gone into the darkness. When we finally arrived back at my cabin, we weren't alone. There was a figure sitting in a chair on my porch.

"Where have you two been?" came the whiny voice of Connor Stoll. "I think I might have lost a toe from the coldness. I mean seriously look!" He held out his orange Converse clad foot.

"Um, Connor, you have a sneaker on. How are we supposed to see your frozen toe?" I asked. Travis snickered while Connor pouted.

"Geez, Katie. You always try and ruin the fun," Connor stated. I shrugged my shoulders. "Anyways, I and my charming brother must be going. We have plans to make. You know they're restocking the camp store tomorrow?"

"Why does that matter? Is it really that hard for you steal?" I wondered.

"Oh no, sweetie. We just like to come up with new game plans. Keep up the excitement," Travis smirked. I nodded. It did make sense.

"Good night," I yawned heading for the door. Today had been pretty exhausting.

"No good night kiss for Travis?" Connor grinned. Travis blushed.

Oh what the Hades. I'm practically asleep anyways. It doesn't mean anything.

I turned around and wrapped my arms around Travis's neck, smirking the whole time. He put his hands on my hips and brought his lips to mine for a soft kiss. I pulled away after 30 seconds. Travis's lips never left my skin though. He brushed his lips against my neck, sending shivers down my spine. I retracted my arms and pushed against his chest. He stopped and grinned at me.

"Good night, Katie. Hope you dream about me," Travis whispered removing his hands from my hips.  
"See you in the morning."

"Good night, Travis," I smiled.

Then Travis and Connor walked away and I went into my cabin. I didn't bother changing my clothes or brushing my teeth. That's what mornings were for. My last thoughts before drifting of were of my first kiss.

**A/N: Hello, loves. Happy Thanksgiving! I'm thankful for my family, friends, reviewers, and everything/ everyone else God has put in my life. Hope everyone has a splendid holiday.**

**Reviews, flames, ideas, and constructive criticism are all greatly appreciated.**

**This is dedicated to my best friend Unnati H. Patel.**

**Thanks are given to my fantastic beta MidnightRose24.**

**Thank you to my wonderful reviewers, followers, and favoriters. I love you all.**

**I also love TwinkleLights123 and ****xXStupid-Little-LiarXx. They are my fanfiction besties. :]**

**There are pictures of the characters in this story on my profile. Also, please participate in my poll.  
**

**-Rachel**


	4. Chapter 4

June 14th

It's been a week since Sophie and Jake's sword fight. It wasn't very pretty. He was knocked out for six hours and his bruises still look painful. I definitely know not to get an Athena child angry or upset.  
Those kids sure know how to hold grudges and fight.

Sophie only forgave Jake on Monday. He even asked her out, saying he was an idiot for never seeing what was right in front of him. Needless to say, she was pissed. She slapped him and said that she wasn't going to date someone right after they dumped some other girl. She's smart not to get involved, but Sophie's miserable being just friends. I really don't know how to make her feel better. Even though I have the strongest urge to play matchmaker, I know I'll probably screw everything up. I'll just stick to my flowers and plants. They're much easier to handle than people.

* * *

I was heading to the garden shed with a basket of strawberries when my boyfriend decides to show up. I mean fake boyfriend. It's hard keeping up with our relationship. One moment we're acting like best friends and then we're the IT couple. I think I only see him as a friend, but its hard keeping up a charade without eventually believing it's true.

"Katie, darling," Travis said plucking a strawberry from my basket.

I slapped his hand away, but he's just too quick. He stuffed the whole strawberry in his mouth. I just rolled my eyes and said, "Yes, Travis, love?"

"Megan invited us to the canoe lake for some kind of party." His face rearranged itself into a pout.

"And?" I questioned.

"C'mon, Katie! What is everyone gonna think when I show up to a party without my girlfriend!" Travis yelled. He better watch it. I'm about to lose my temper. I turn away and walk over to put my watering can against the side of shed.

"I don't know. I don't really care," I finally replied turning around. I find Travis way too close for my liking.

He smirked evilly. My eyes widened in terror. I don't like that look. Travis backs me into the side of the shed. I'm trapped by his hands that are pressed into the wall by the sides of my head. I gulped.

"Please, love." His breath smells like strawberries and I find myself wanting him to move closer. Travis must read minds because he moves his hands to rest on my hips and presses his body against mine. "I know you have a rockin' body under all those big t-shirts and jeans."

I blush and put my hands on his chest. "I-uh-okay. I'll go with you. Don't expect me to be good." Travis laughed at the blunt statement. "Who else will be there that I'm friends with?"

"Amanda, your sister, is going with Connor. Sophie and Jake will be there too." I can tell Travis doesn't really care about the people going because he started to lean forward. I closed my eyes and waited for his lips to meet mine. The kiss I'm expecting gets interrupted by Amanda. Dang.

"Am I interrupting something? Connor?" Amanda asked surprised.

"Travis," I whispered. His blue eyes darken. I hope that's not lust. No, this can't happen.

"Oh. Katie, could you help me get ready for the party? I want to look good for Connor." Amanda's eyes lit up as she mentions Connor. Aphrodite, help me.

"Sure. I'll see you there, Travis." I kissed his cheek and removed his hands from my hips.

"Later, beautiful." Travis smiled showing off his white teeth.

I walked away with Amanda knowing Travis was staring at my butt. He's such a pervert, but at least he's my pervert. Oh gods. I did not just think that.

* * *

"How do I look, Katie?" Amanda asked. Her dark brown hair was out of its usual ponytail and she had on a one-piece swimsuit. It was a halter top that was purple with yellow, lavender, and turquoise flowers. It was really cute.

"You look great, Amanda!" I exclaim. "Connor won't be able to keep his eyes off of you."

She looked me up and down. "Travis won't be able to keep his hands off of you," she giggled. I was wearing my hair in a high ponytail and a two-piece green swimsuit. The top tied around the neck and it was a cinched bodice that ended above my bellybutton. The bottoms were just a regular bikini bottom.

"Whatever," I laughed, wrapping a towel around my body. I slipped my black flip-flops on and stuck a pair of black Ray-Bans on my head. I glanced at Amanda and she looked like my twin except she had green eyes.

"C'mon, Katie, let's go pick-up Sophie." Amanda held the cabin door open for me.

"Alrighty," I said heading out the door and closing it behind me. "To the Athena cabin!"

* * *

"Sophie! Let us in! It's Katie and Amanda!" I pounded on the door. I raised my fist to knock again when the door opened, revealing Sophie.

"Please don't hit me," she squealed.

"Sorry," I laughed. She dragged us into the cabin before anybody could see her. She had on a turquoise string bikini with silver beads hanging from the strings. Her hair was up in a messy bun.

"Who are you trying to impress? You look muy caliente!" Amanda smirked. I wiggled my eyebrows.

Sophie glared. "I'm going to apologize for slapping Jake and maybe kiss him," she muttered bashfully.

"Awwwww," we cooed.

"Let's just go," Sophie rolled her eyes.

* * *

When we arrived at the canoe lake, there were already girls lounging around on towels sunbathing. Most of them had a boy towering over them and making an attempt to flirt. Nobody was in the water except for Percy and Annabeth. I imagined Percy was going to make an air bubble for them later and they would disappear for awhile. I glanced around looking for Travis, but my eyesight was cut off by a body: Connor Stoll.

"What took you all so long?" he whined. "Travis is over their getting mentally molested by Megan."  
A mental image immediately popped into my head of Connor's statement. I looked at my friends and we started laughing so hard tears started streaming down our cheeks.

"What's so funny? You all better not be laughing at me," he said pouting. "I'm a very sensitive man." He winked at Amanda causing her to giggle.

"C'mon, Connor. I need some suntan lotion on my back. You wouldn't want me to burn, would you?" Amanda grinned. She took off her towel. Catcalls could be heard and boys' eyes traveled down her body.

"Of course not," Connor scoffed with a jealous tint to his voice. "Can you put some on my back?" He removed his shirt to reveal a six-pack and a toned chest. I wonder if Travis looks like that.

"Have you been working out, Connor?"

"You know it, Amanda." She giggled.

"Come on, mieli," Amanda intertwined their fingers and dragged him towards a secluded area. "Go find your men, belles."

"Hey, beautiful," Travis said as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me.

"Hello, love." I snuggled into his bare chest. I am officially in girlfriend mode.

"Why are you still covered up?" he asked trailing kisses down my neck.

"I didn't want to show off my rockin' body to anyone but my boyfriend." I took my towel off and turned to face him.

"Wow," Travis's jaw dropped, "you look amazing."

"Thanks," I said bashfully. "You look pretty great too."

Travis pulled me close and rested his hands on my hips. "Ready to give these people a show?" he whispered into my ear. I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck. He pressed his lips to mine and I sighed happily. Travis started to kiss me harder. While his tongue traced the outline of my lips, I suppressed a moan. What was he doing? Travis has never done this before.

I was awakened from my thoughts as Travis bit my bottom lip. I gasped and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. Mmmm wow. He tastes like strawberries. Yum. I move my hands into his hair and grasp at the curls. He moans into my mouth; I like that sound. I gasped again but not because of Travis's amazing kissing skills. Someone doused us with a bucket of water. I pull away and turn around to see that cow's face.

I'm going to kill that Megan Andrews and judging by Travis's face, he's thinking the same thing.

"You, freaking cow," Travis growls. "What the Hades is your problem?"

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites for this story. **

**I appreciate all reviews, flames, and constructive criticism. **

**I don't own Amanda. She's EMPG22HoPe's creation. :D This chapter is dedicated to her.**

**Also, this story is dedicated to MidnightRose24, xXStupid-Little-LiarXx, and TwinkleLights123.**

**I love y'all. **

**-Rachel :D **

**PS. The swimsuits are on my profile.**

**PPS. Vote on my poll, please!**

**PPPS. I'm not sure when I'll update again. Merry early Christmas, loves!**

**PPPPS. I'm sorry if the chapter sucks.**


	5. Chapter 5

Still June 14th

"_You, freaking cow," Travis growls. "What the Hades is your problem?"_

Now, I'm scared. I moved a couple steps away from Travis. I glanced at Megan; her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. I don't think anyone has ever seen Travis this mad. He's always so happy and mischievous. He was acting so out of character.

"Travis, calm down. It's just water," I said. I know I should be pissed, but I can deal with that later.

"No! It's not okay! You're all wet!" he shouted angrily.

"No duh, Sherlock." I rolled my eyes. I knew this was no time for sarcasm, but I hoped it would cut the tension a bit.

Travis glared at me; his blue eyes turning into ice.

"We were going to get wet in the lake anyways," I said softly and moved close enough to Travis so that I could place my hand on his arm.

"I guess," he shrugged. "She ruined our kiss though," he said pointing at Megan.

"That was kissing? I don't remember our kisses like that, Travis. They were more passionate." Megan smirked wickedly. Oh, she wanted to be like that now. Okay, nobody pisses off this daughter of Demeter.

"Um, excuse me? I don't remember anyone asking you what you thought," I said through gritted teeth. My fingers started to tingle as I felt my anger grow some nasty looking vines with sharp thorns.

"Well, sweetheart," she said in a sugary voice, "why don't we ask Travis what he thinks? I mean we've both kissed him. I think he would probably dump your innocent self for me in a second."

"Sure! Travis, why don't you tell us?" This was so embarrassing. I could've sworn I heard my voice crack more than once.

I looked down waiting for an answer that didn't come. I glanced at Travis and saw his face had paled. This whole scenario is so confusing. I could've sworn the whole point of our "relationship" was to make Megan jealous. Then, Travis would hurt her like she hurt him. All Travis had to say was that Megan was a better kisser and he wanted her over me. Blah blah blah. Why did it seem like he was having such a hard time saying that? I wouldn't be hurt if he picked her over me. I know he was my first boyfriend and kiss and it felt so real... NO! There are plenty of other guys to date here at camp.

Travis cleared his throat. "Katie, I'm-" I heard the guilt in his voice. I couldn't do this.

"Whatever," I muttered. I kept my head down. I didn't want to see Megan's gloating face covered in a triumphant grin. I turned around and headed to my cabin, ignoring Sophie and Amanda's shouts and the sound of a palm colliding with a cheek. I felt my eyes burn with tears and I blinked them away. Who had I been kidding? He was Travis Stoll. He was a prankster and a ladies' man. I'm only Katie Gardner. All we had was a fake relationship. It meant absolutely nothing. I couldn't stand him and he only liked pranking my cabin. If that was the case, why did it feel like my heart had a huge hole in it? Had I been lying to myself this whole time? Have I always had feelings for Travis? I guess this "relationship" was a horrible idea for my heart and me. All it had done was given me this false hope that he had some nonexistent feelings for me.

* * *

The next few days were horrific. All I wanted was for people to stop pestering me about the "break-up." I just wanted to continue my days as normal as possible. I went to my classes and put much more effort into them than I ever had. Who needed Tra- Stoll? I surely didn't! I was completely fine without him in my life. I didn't need him before we fake dated and I certainly didn't need him now that our fake relationship had run its course.

Stoll apparently still wanted me in his life. Pshh, like that was going to happen. He tried to talk to me numerous times. I would just ignore him and walk away. I knew I would have to face him and talk to him but I just wasn't ready. After all, it had felt like we actually went out and I needed time to harden my shell against Stoll and his charmi- I mean jerky antics.

Sophie and Amanda were constantly worrying about me. We all hung out in my cabin a few times a week. We just liked to talk about boys and chill. It was normal teenage girl stuff. The time Sophie and Amanda didn't spend with me was spent with Jake and Connor. The two couples weren't dating yet but I had a feeling it was coming extremely soon. I was happy for them even if Connor had a horrible older brother. Poor boy he was.

* * *

It was one of those girl nights when I heard about the upcoming worst day ever in my entire life. Well, maybe not the worst day, but it definitely made the list. Chiron was letting campers that were 15 and older go into the city to do whatever we wanted. I thought he was out of his mind. That many demigods in one area would attract so many monsters. I guess that's why he said to bring concealed weapons if we went. Sophie and Amanda wanted me to have a date. I could have a date, be a third wheel, or be alone. I didn't like any of those choices but I suppose I'd rather go with a date. The two girls were set on finding me someone but I came up with every possible excuse on why the boy was all wrong for me.

"Kj McRae?"

"Too tall."

"Sage Burnett? He's super cute and smart," Amanda offered.

"Too nerdy."

"Hey, that's my brother!"

"No offense, Sophie." I smiled sweetly. She rolled her eyes as if she was offended.

"Michael Russell?"

"Too much of a player and a flirt," I replied.

"What are you talking about, Katie? He seems really nice," Sophie said in a confused voice.

"He just dumped Rachelle three weeks ago and now he's flirting heavily with Emily. He made one of his friends tell Rachelle she was dumped too. He wasn't considerate enough to tell her to her face." I scrunched my nose. I couldn't stand guys like that.

"What a douche!" Amanda exclaimed. Sophie nodded in agreement.

"How about Lucas Williams? He's a sweetheart and buff."

"Too much of Drew's claim. Remember? She said that she had dibs on Lucas."

"Dumb daughters of Aphrodite," Amanda grumbled. Thunder rumbled. "Sorry, Lady Aphrodite. My bad."

"Isaac Green?" I gagged.

"You do realize that's mine and Amanda's brother, Sophie. You almost made me throw-up in my mouth."

"Well, Hera and Zeus are brother and sister. He's only your half-brother. They're full siblings." Sophie winked.

"You are nasty," Amanda said disgustedly. Sophie smiled deviously.

"Knock knock," said a deep voice from outside of the cabin door.

"Who is that sexy voice?" Sophie whispered dreamily.

"I have no idea," I whispered back. I didn't recall that voice. There were tons of guys at camp though. I'm sure I knew the guy. I hope I know this guy.

"Get the door, Katie!" Amanda exclaimed. I hate my sister.

"No you don't. You love me!" Oops, I guess I said that I hate my sister aloud.

"Yeah, whatever," I said sarcastically.

"Is anyone gonna open the door?" questioned the voice from outside.

"Yeah, I'm coming! Sorry about the wait!" I yelled. I heard the guy chuckle. Wow, I have to admit that even his chuckle is pretty hot.

I raced to the door and opened it at a moderate speed. I couldn't open it too slow or too fast. If it was too slow, he would think I was a creeper who opened doors slowly. If it was too fast, he would think I was a deranged girl overrun with out of control hormones. Neither of which of true. Not that true anyways.

"Hey, Katie."

Whoa.

* * *

**A/N: Hello, guys and gals. I know y'all probably hate me for this sucky chapter and the mega wait. Please accept my humble apologies. Life is hectic. A boy mentioned in here, Michael Russell, dumped me through text message and is flirting heavily with Emily Tillman. I missed you all and send hugs and kisses. I have a "contest" sort of thing. If you decide to review, tell me if you are a guy or girl. The first girl and guy reviewers for this chapter will get to create a character based off themselves. I will PM you if you won the sort of "contest." Thanks for all of your support and reviews. I love y'all. **

**~Rachel**

**P.S. If you find a mistake, feel free to comment the mistake in your review. I would greatly appreciate it.**


	6. Chapter 6

Still June 14th

"_Hey, Katie."_

_Whoa._

I had to crane my neck upward to see the guy's face, seeing as he was so tall. He had to be over six feet in height. He was super delicious with caramel brown hair that probably did that Justin Bieber hair flippy thing, grey eyes, and a warm smile. His skin must've gotten that tan from being in the sun so much.

I looked over my shoulder at Amanda and she was giving me two thumbs up. Sophie was gagging. Um, what was her problem?

"Ewwwwww. I said my brother had a sexy voice. Ewwwwww. Ewwwwww," Sophie said disgustedly. "Oh, and what in the world did you do to your hair?" Her nose scrunched up in annoyance.

Sophie's unnamed brother smiled at Amanda and me and said, "My name's Ricky Lopez. It's nice to meet my sister's friends. Sophie," he rolled his eyes, "I just got the Aphrodite cabin to die my hair because I can't stand the whole blond stereotype of being unintelligent and slow. It was getting too annoying. I'm sure Mom understands." Thunder rumbled outside. Ricky gulped. "I hope my beautiful, amazing, and incredibly wise mother understands. I love you, Mommy!" he shouted. The thunder subsided outside.

Sophie shook her head and muttered, "Idiot."

"Anyways, not to be rude, what are you doing here, Ricky?" Amanda asked with curiosity present in her voice.

"Well, I was hoping I could talk to Katie." We all looked at him expectantly. "Did I mention alone? No? Well, just Katie and me. We could go outside if that's easier, Katie." He smiled sweetly.

"Uh, sure thing." He was certainly cute, but not as cute as Sto-Stockholm. Yeah, Stockholm is a very cute city. Adorable really. I totally want to go there sometime.

"Um, Katie? You in there?" Sophie rapped her knuckles on the side of my head. "Lopez is waiting on the porch for you."

"Oh, right. I'll see you in a few then." I stepped outside and looked to my right to see where Ricky was. He was leaning against the porch railing with his back to me and staring at the stars. I walked over to the space next to him and hopped onto the porch railing.

"Beautiful," he murmured.

I felt my face heat up. I mean I was more interested in Tra-trains than in Ricky. Yes, trains are all mechanical and stuff. I shook my head. "What?"

"All the stars," Ricky answered. He pointed to a random cluster of stars. "That's Zoë Nightshade. Did you know her?"

"Yes, we met," I said softly. He nodded as if to say he was impressed.

"Anyways, I was hoping we could chat. New friend to new friend." He looked at me hopefully.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Would you give me the pleasure of being my date to the city?"

Errrrrk. Back up. Say what?

"Could you repeat that question?" I blushed.

"Would you be my date to the city, Katie?" He smiled at me.

"I-I don't kn-know," I stuttered stupidly.

"Please, Katie. I mean I don't like _like _you, but I need a date to get the girl I like to go out with me. The plan is fool-proof!"

Oh my goodness. You cannot be serious. I feel like I'm experiencing a bad case of déjà vu. One I never wanted to go through again.

"No, I will absolutely not. No! No! No!" My voice shook with anger. Ugh, pathetic.

"C'mon, Katie! It's Taylor Daniels, daughter of Apollo! She's my best friend. I'm freaking in love with her! What else am I supposed to do?" He made THE puppy dog face. Sorry, honey, that doesn't work on me.

"Why don't you, I don't know, tell her? Are you sure Athena is your mother? " I rolled my eyes. Boys.

He scoffed, "You think it's easy to tell someone you love them? You have to make yourself vulnerable and admit your feelings to a person who you think is so beautiful on the inside and out. How do I know she won't make the whole "I don't want to lose you as a friend" excuse? I can't stand the thought of being turned down by my best friend. Does that sound even remotely easy to you?" I shook my head. "Exactly. Besides, you certainly are being a hypocrite, Miss I-Still-Like-Maybe-Even-Love-Travis-Stoll-"

I cut him off. "Nooooooooooooooooo. That is definitely not true! I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Yes, you do. Stop lying to yourself. Have you ever stop to think that you still have feelings for him. I mean I'm not even sure you two are really broken up. Where was the closure? Oh, that's right. There was none. Have you even talked to him at all? I really think you should. I heard he needs to talk to you."

"I really think you should stay out my dang business, Ricky. Travis and I are over. He picked Megan over me. I'm sure you heard that he chose her over me." My stomach started to churn because of stupid emotions.

Ricky put his hands on my shoulders and looked me straight in the eyes. "I was there, Katie. He actually never said that. You assumed he was going to pick her. You were the one who walked away from the relationship. How did you know that he was going to choose her? I saw the way he looked at you. There was something there. It's the same way I look at Taylor." He smiled at the mention of her name. "I'm not a son of Aphrodite, but I am a son of Athena. I've got some smarts."

I felt tears roll down my face. Ricky spotted these tears and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I wrapped my arms around his waist and cried. It felt so good to let the tears out. I probably ruined his shirt with stupid salty tears. Poor Ricky didn't even know how everything had been fake. Barely anyone knew it had all been a lie.

"What had been a lie?" he whispered into my hair.

"Did I say that out loud?" I groaned.

"Yes," he chuckled.

"Katie?"

"Ricky?" exclaimed a male and a female voice unanimously.

That couldn't be. Oh no. This is wrong. Ricky and I had our arms wrapped around each other. It probably looked bad to everybody else. Crap!

"Ricky, get your hands off her," Travis Stoll said in a calm but deadly voice. I couldn't see his face because it was too dark, but I assumed he was glaring daggers at Ricky. That really got me pissed.

"Katie, you should get her hands off of Ricky," Taylor Daniels said with venom in her voice. Geez, calm down. I don't even want your man.

"Oh, shut up, Stoll. Why would you even care if another guy was hugging me? Last time I checked you couldn't care less about me," I spoke angrily. "What are you and Taylor even doing here?"

"Tay, we weren't even doing anything," Ricky added calmly, removing his arms from around me. I proceeded to do the same.

"We-she wanted to tell Lopez that she-we're going to the city together. Right, Taylor?" I could just feel the smugness radiating off Travis. Son of a biscuit.

"I-um-yeah!" Taylor stuttered. What a bunch of liars!

"Oh, yeah?" Ricky's said with clear irritation in his voice. "Well, I just asked Katie to be my date to the city."

"What did she say?" Taylor questioned with evident sadness. I felt bad that she and Ricky were getting involved in this drama/game. Stoll started this game, thinking he would win. There's no way Stoll will beat me. I wouldn't allow it. Nope.

That is why the next three words out of my mouth were the biggest mistake I could make.

"I said yes."

**A/N: Wow, 195 reviews. Thank you all sooooo much. I love y'all. Every single review, favorite, and follow brightens my day. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please tell me if you did or didn't!  
I certainly appreciate all reviews, flames, and constructive criticism.  
Amanda is EMPG22HoPe's creation. Ricky Lopez is blood right's. Taylor Daniels is Burnt-The-Midnight-Oil's girl.  
In addition, this story is dedicated to EMPG22HoPe, xXStupid-Little-LiarXx, and TwinkleLights123. I couldn't have asked for better FF best friends. (:  
Love, Rachel :)**


	7. Author's Note, Sorry D:

**Yes, I know you all hate me or strongly dislike me for not updating. I won't give a bunch of reasons for not updating, but they are very reasonable. I'm writing the next chapter right now, but I'm having a bit of trouble writing it. I know what I want to happen, I just don't know how to get it on paper, or on Microsoft Word for that matter. It'll take some time, so for now I'm writing a note. I'll replace it with Chapter 7 once it's done because I know this technically isn't allowed. Sorry about that.**

**Please accept my humblest apologies. I really love you all. In the meantime, comment your Pottermore names and what house you're in. I'll add you. I won't reveal my name, but I'm a Hufflepuff. (: **

**Thanks for all your kind reviews and support. I'd love to hear any criticism or ideas you have. **

**Happy late Thanksgiving to my American readers.**

**-Rachel**


End file.
